


[Love Is But A War] - Chapter 0: Prelude

by eeexohhh



Series: Love Is But a War [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Historical, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeexohhh/pseuds/eeexohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan fights for freedom; Sehun fights for revenge. But there is good in the bad and bad in the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Love Is But A War] - Chapter 0: Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome and thank you for reading. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. I honestly have no idea where this story will be going so I'll be up and down the roller coaster with all of you. Unfortunately, I do not have a beta so there may or may not mistakes. Sorry! :

**CHAPTER 0: PRELUDE**

It was a quiet day at the barracks. The Summer heat was finally subsiding and the first signs of Autumn were visible. Most of the soldiers stationed near south of Jin Fu spent the day doing basic sword training.

At the main tent at the barracks, a group of important men sat around a table and were engaged in a deep discussion.


End file.
